Payback
by DolfynRider
Summary: Parker goofs...again.  This time, she owes someone dearly, but she doesn't seem to mind.


Payback

© 2010 Dolfyn Rider

"So, you're the boyfriend, huh?" Parker asks the man curiously.

"I…guess," he said, watching the thief twirl around him, scrutinizing him. It was a bit weird, but he'd asked Sophie to introduce him to her friends and Sophie had warned him about her.

"What's she like?" Parker asked.

"She's…wait…you're her friend. What do you mean 'what's she like'?"

"In bed," Parker stated simply.

"She's the…" he paused, "Why do you want to know about this?"

"I'm studying humans." Parker told him bluntly.

"You're…_what_?" He asked her.

"The whole crew says that there's something wrong with me, I know that. I'm trying to learn about people so I can be…normal."

He looked at her, wondering if she was for real, wondering where the hell Katherine went, and hoping she'd be back soon to get Parker off of his case, but Sophie wasn't coming back yet.

Nate had pulled her aside as she went towards the bathrooms in McRory's and hauled her upstairs to discuss a new case.

Sophie knew she shouldn't have brought her boyfriend here, but she wasn't in love, and knew it would get to Nate. Toying with men's emotions was just part of her job, and why not use it to her own advantage for something more than the con?

As he desperately looked around for his Katherine, Parker told him she was curious about Sophie.

"Sophie?" he asked.

"Yeah, Soph…umm…I have to go," she said and got up, ready to run for blowing Sophie's cover.

He grabbed her hand, holding her in place, not letting her go. "You tell me about Sophie and I'll tell you everything I know about Katherine…maybe."

Parker told him everything she could, leaving out their jobs, which honestly wasn't that much. He looked pleased, though, so she knew she must have done well.

"Your turn," she said.

"So…what, exactly, are you asking?"

"I want to know what sounds she makes as you slide into her, if you've ever bitten her neck – and did she like it if you did. I want to know…everything."

"_Why_ do you want to know _that_?"

"Because I want to hear the soundtrack of her in the bedroom. I want to let my hands, tongue and teeth roam all over her body. I want to taste every inch of her flesh. I want to hear her breathy, sexy voice telling me what she wants, the soft whimpers to the guttural growls as I hit the right spots; I want to hear her screaming my name as I take her clit into my mouth while I slip two fingers deep inside of her. I want to feel her writhing uncontrollably beneath me as…" she paused, noting his expression, "What?"

He stared at her.

She stared back.

They were still locked in the stare down when Sophie made her reappearance. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said.

Parker's attention shifted to her. Looking her up and down, admiring her legs and the amount of cleavage showing. She unconsciously licked her lips.

The move didn't go unnoticed.

"Parker…what's up?" She asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Nothing," Parker told her.

"She has an idea for later," the boyfriend claimed.

"An idea…for later…Parker you didn't tell him…" she let her voice trail off.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing," Sophie said, "It's…nothing."

"Well, Sophie, I think it's time for me to leave."

"Do you have to go so soon…_what did you just call me_?" She asked, staring daggers at Parker.

"I knew you were holding something back, but I didn't think your name was part of it," he told her, throwing down a wad of bills, getting up, and grabbing his jacket. In a moment, he was gone.

Sophie sat down and sighed.

"Sophie, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, it just came out…" Parker tried to explain.

"You owe me," Sophie said, looking at her, still pissed, but knowing the whole mess really was all her own fault.

"Anything," Parker said, unable to hide the smile in her voice, "Come over later?"

"You're not going to try to cook again, are you?" Sophie asked cautiously.

"No, I gave up on that a long time ago. Though, I might ask Eliot to, if you don't mind."

"You're on! I'll be over around seven," Sophie said. She got up and headed for the elevator.

Parker threw the door open, "Welcome!" She made an odd sort of motion that was half-bow, half-curtsey, as she flung her hand in a gesture to indicate Sophie should come inside.

Sophie tossed her jacket onto the desk next to the door and came in.

Parker looked at her. She'd changed since they left McRory's only a few hours earlier. Now in jeans so tight she wondered if Sophie had painted them on and a spaghetti-strapped tank that didn't leave much to her imagination. If Sophie would only bend over a little, Parker would have a clear shot down her shirt.

She dropped the oven mitt in her hand and, sure enough, Sophie reached for it.

Parker's breath caught in her throat as she looked.

Sophie stood back up, holding the mitt out to her, but Parker was still focused on her chest.

"Parker?"

"Huh? Oh, right," she said, taking the oven mitt back and placed a hot tray of lasagna on the table, "From Eliot," she said, smiling.

"Umm…Parker…" Sophie started, looking around.

"What?"

"Plates…silverware…a knife maybe…"

"Oops, I almost forgot!" Parker turned and ran back into the kitchen to grab the needed items as Sophie sat down.

When Parker got back to the table, Sophie was already on her second garlic bread stick. "Oh my…I do love Eliot's cooking," Sophie commented as she grabbed the knife from Parker and cut a large piece of lasagna from the tray. She dumped the piece on Parker's plate, then got her own.

They ate in relative silence, too focused on the delicious meal the hitter had prepared for them.

"So, fed, watered…what else do we need?" Parker asked.

"Nothing…" Sophie groaned, patting her flat stomach, "I think I ate too much."

"Well, we could always work that off," Parker smiled at her.

"Good idea, let's go for a walk," Sophie told her.

"No, Sophie, not what I was thinking."

"Then…what?"

"Follow me," Parker said, getting up and moving out of the room.

Sophie didn't really have a choice.

She'd never been to the thief's house, if you could call it that. She knew Parker had 3 homes, and 5 dummy addresses. At least they weren't in the storage lockers, this was an actual home.

Sophie looked around as she walked down the hall. Artwork ranging from paintings and sculptures, all cheap copies of the originals, lined the hall.

"Parker, why the fakes?"

"Can't let people know my real job, and since most think I'm a clerk at the grocery store in Quincy, that means no expensive pieces."

Sophie nodded, Parker actually made sense for once.

"Come on, Sophie," Parker prodded as Sophie couldn't peel her eyes away from a particularly ugly fake of the Mona Lisa.

"Where are you…we…going?" Sophie asked, passing various rooms, each with more equipment for Parker to practice her techniques on.

"You said I owed you," Parker smiled happily.

"You're not going to try to teach me how to…do whatever you do, are you?"

"No, Sophie, this is special."

As she ducked into a room, Sophie looked at the shockingly neon, multi-colored portrait of Madonna and Child hanging outside the room. "Park...er?" she asked, stepping into the room and looking around. Thoughts of the painting forgotten now, "What, exactly, did you have in mind with this 'owing' thing?" Sophie gasped, realizing they were in Parker's bedroom.

"Come here," Parker said, patting the bed awkwardly.

"Parker!"

"Sophie, please…"

"You're insane."

"Really?" Parker asked, looking dejected.

Sophie realized it was the first time she'd ever told the thief that. No matter how many times Eliot's said it, she'd kept her mouth shut, and Parker actually looked hurt over her saying the hitter's favorite sentence.

Sophie sighed, "No, not really," she told her, coming over to the bed and sitting down next to the thief.

"I am different, though," Parker confirmed.

Sophie hugged her, "Yep, and we wouldn't have you any other way, Parker. We love you…yes, Eliot too." She cut Parker off before the blonde could even form the question.

Parker leaned into Sophie, nestling her head on Sophie shoulder, but the movement caused them to fall over.

Parker now on top of Sophie looked down and smirked.

Sophie squirmed, trying to get the tiny creature off her, but Parker was too strong. "I finally get you where I want you, you're not getting up…are you?" she asked, trying to give Sophie the choice, but not wanting to relinquish her power over the grifter.

"Well, since he's gone, and you're here, and you want to…umm…what _do_ you want to do?" Sophie asked, knowing what Parker was going to say; yet still hoping she was wrong.

Without a word, Parker shifted quickly so she was now straddling Sophie, bent over, and kissed her.

Sophie tried to pull back, tried to push her away, but Parker wouldn't let her and she finally succumbed to the feeling. Kissing Parker wasn't so bad, in fact, it was nice, Parker was nice…Parker was…_good_.

Once both of them had stripped each other of clothing, Sophie's arms wrapped around Parker's small waist then slid up to grab her at her hair. "Parker," she breathed heavily as the thief's lips moved to her throat.

Parker moved down and nipped at the delicate skin on Sophie's collarbone.

She moved lower, now circling one of Sophie's nipples with her tongue.

Sophie's breathing was getting more and more ragged the lower Parker's mouth went on her body. Every inch of her was on fire at Parker's touch. She clawed at the bedspread trying to be quiet. She knew Parker had neighbors and the windows were open. The last thing she needed was for one of the team, knowing she was there, to hear from the people next door about the commotion at the house the next day.

Her resolve lasted until Parker sucked her clit into her mouth.

The moan was loud and long, Sophie's breath catching at the end as her hands wandered to Parker's hair. She tangled her fingers in the mass of blonde locks, pushing Parker over slightly so she could roll over onto her side and give the thief better access.

Legs splayed open as wide as she could, Parker gripped one of Sophie's thighs, pushing her even further. She wanted to see Sophie, all of Sophie, and she needed more room.

She pulled back long enough to look, then looked into Sophie's eyes.

Sophie moved, trying to get Parker where she wanted her, but Parker thought she was going to stop their fun.

"Sophie…?"

"Come here, Parker," Sophie breathed out in a whisper, motioning for Parker to turn around slightly.

Parker got the hint and scrambled over to where the brunette wanted her.

After they were both completely satisfied, they cuddled up in each other's arms, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, Parker woke to Sophie's arm around her stomach. She smiled at her as Sophie was just waking up, too. "So, do I still owe you?"

Sophie smirked, moving to grab a bottle of water off a table by the bed, and took a long sip before answering. "Yes, Parker, you do."

Parker moved so fast, her lips were on the brunette's neck before she could put the bottle down. Water cascaded down Parker's blonde locks as she delved lower.

The cold water didn't help Sophie's current situation. Parker on her neck already had her body reacting, but the water made her nipples stand out even more and as Parker nibbled the skin around them, Sophie moaned, "Parker, I think you owe me for the rest of your life."

THE END 


End file.
